This invention relates generally as indicated to retaining rings each having an orienting slot and hole in opposite ends for orienting the rings, and to apparatus and method of orienting such rings utilizing such slot and hole configurations.
Single beveled retaining rings are used to provide rigid end-play takeup in machine assemblies and other applications where manufacturing tolerances and/or part wear cause end-play between the abutting surfaces of the ring and the retained part. Such a beveled ring is similar to a standard split retaining ring except that a surface portion thereof received in the groove is beveled, usually to a 15.degree. angle. The ring retention groove has a corresponding bevel on the load bearing groove wall to seat the received beveled surface, and the beveled ring surface is generally seated at least half way into the groove to provide sufficient contact area with the load bearing groove wall while allowing for adequate end-play takeup.
Beveled retaining rings may be of the internal or external type with the beveled edge located around the outer circumference of the former and around the inner circumference of the latter. Usually, the rings are of the tapered section type with their section heights decreasing progressively from the ring mid-section to the free ends thereof so that the rings maintain circularity under deformation, i.e. when spread in the case of the external rings and contracted in the case of the internal rings.
One problem that has arisen from the use of single beveled retaining rings is the possibility of the rings being inserted backwards in a ring retention groove such that the beveled surface engages the retained part rather than the inclined groove wall. Such a backwardly mounted single beveled retaining ring will not function properly.
One way of eliminating backwardly mounted retaining rings has been to bevel both sides of the retaining rings. However, because of some inherent problems in the design and function of double beveled retaining rings, there is still a need for an economical and practical way of orienting single beveled retaining rings.
Also, occasionally there is a requirement in the industry for a flat or non-beveled ring to be oriented to maximize load capacity by controlling the direction of the radius side versus the sharp side created by the blanking operation.
Previously, it has been known to provide eccentric lugs on standard single beveled retaining rings for use in orienting the rings. However, the actual equipment required to orient the rings is quite cumbersome and slow, making this procedure impractical.